


Eye Shadow Hunting

by josywbu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eye shadow, Fluff, M/M, Make Up, and decision making, important decisions lemme tell you, like tooth rotten fluff, married bliss, the author finds herself way too funny, the author has no clue what she’s doing, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josywbu/pseuds/josywbu
Summary: In light of their first anniversary coming up - and the fancy party that comes with it - Magnus needs new eye shadow. Alec helps, of course.





	Eye Shadow Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).



> This fic exists entirely as a good luck to my very best friend in the universe who’s got this week of exams to go through before she’s free for the summer. Basically, I love you and I hope this makes you smile ❤️
> 
> It’s inspired by her art, too, so check this gorgeous drawing out [HERE](https://lieselfh.tumblr.com/post/185610716116/soft-husbands)
> 
> I’m also posting this from my phone cause I don’t have WiFi so please forgive any formatting errors. Enjoy x

“You’re taking this really serious, aren’t you?“ Alec notes with barely veiled amusement, the corner of his lips quirking up in a lazy smile as he’s watching his husband’s busily rummaging through the crowded shelf - the epitome of a man on a mission.

“Yes, Alexander,” comes the pointed reply buried in various beauty products Alec couldn’t even try to name and when he leans back, coming back into view and holding a small array of tubs, he glares at him. “Someone has to. And seeing as it won’t be you, it’s got to be me.” 

“It’s not like I don’t care –“ he tries to explain but realizes with a grin that he doesn’t have to because Magnus never stopped to listen. He’s still talking.

“And I know you love me, Alexander, I do. But throwing a party and – and _fashion_ , of all things, is not really your thing and I don’t blame you but –“ He meets his gaze over the illuminated vanity mirror with an exaggeratedly dramatic sigh and the familiar sensation of falling makes Alec’s heart somersault in his chest and warmth spread through his bones.

“You are right,” he agrees lightly and goes to push himself up from the dark grey leather couch he has made himself comfortable on ever since they set foot into the store about twenty minutes ago. He throws one of the pink pillows he has been hogging to the side carelessly as he walks over to stand behind his lover, his best friend, his husband and, resting his hands on his hip, leans forward to settle his chin on his shoulder.

“I’m a hopeless case in all things party and fashion and you’ve been doing all the hard work organizing the party for our first anniversary and I do love you.” Turning his head ever so slightly, he presses a kiss to Magnus cheek, smile widening when he sinks deeper into his embrace – body loose and trusting.

“I do love you, too, Alexander,” he murmurs blissfully unaware of their surroundings for another second before he snaps back. “But I do need to find the perfect color to go with my outfit tomorrow so, unless you are here to help – _shoo_.”

“I can help.” He shrugs, taking a step back and crossing his arms in front of his chest, scrutinizing the tubs of – was it eyeshadow? – in Magnus’ hands. “Who better to tell you what suits you than me? I should hope I know you better than anyone.”

“Oh you do,” Magnus nods and turns around, holding up two of the four containers, “Which one do you think would bring out my eyes best? And if you tell me again that I don’t need it and that I look good without it then you are absolutely right and yet entirely unhelpful and will be banned from helping me.”

Alec rolls his eyes and takes both tubs, eyeing them carefully and despite feeling like an idiot and the biggest fraud in the history he holds them up to see how they would look against the yellow-green eyes he has fallen in love with so very many years ago.

“Nocturelle,” he decides finally and looks back to meet his husband’s gaze who has schooled his features so his countenance is giving nothing away but he does give a short nod.

“I mean, of course Indian Ink wouldn’t go with any of the arrangements or my outfit at all. Congratulations, Alexander,” he waves his hand and the darker color is replaced with two brighter ones, mirroring the one he chose more closely. “Now on to the real questions.”

“Uh, I like them both better than the first one,” he tells him before Magnus can ask, “They’re, uh, more vibrant?”

“Of course they are.” Another wave of his hand and only two tubs are left sitting in his outstretched hand and a pleased smile spreads on his lips.

Before he can think better of it, Alec leans in and steals a kiss.

“So? Final vote?”

If he’s being honest, he’s starting to have fun playing this game and he has half the mind to ask what they’re doing out in an actual store to choose his makeup when Magnus has been using his magic to come up with the most extravagant colors so far but he doesn’t. Partly because Magnus has always had a mind of his own and he has long since stopped questioning every quirky thing he does and partly because he loves this.

He loves spending time with his husband away from everything. Away from their tasks and potentially life-threatening missions. Away from people looking at them – supportive or otherwise. Away from the craziness of their lives and into the normal world, doing normal couple stuff. They have been out for drinks and they have been looking for an outfit for tomorrow and now they’re hunting for the perfect eyeshadow to match and he’s happy.

Honest-to-god, deep-into-his-bones happy.

He bites his lip as he ponders, an attempt at professionalism and to keep his face from turning into a big sappy smile.

“Go with Hepcat,” he announces finally, “It’s got more glam.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood- Bane.” Magnus’ voice is level but he can see the love in his eyes, can feel it in the way his breath is stroking his cheeks as he’s leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

He lets the grin that’s been trying to take over win and he pulls Magnus closer and he murmurs “I know.”

Because he does.

He has never been surer of anything in his life and while he knows tomorrow is going to be brilliant – a one year anniversary party in true Magnus Bane fashion with purple pansies and divine food and drinks – he’s looking forward to the day after that. Their actual anniversary where he will wake his husband up with a long kiss, make him breakfast in bed and give him his very own present – a treasure hunt through the neighborhood ending in the park on their bench where a picnic basket and a love letter will be waiting for him.

It’s true. He can’t organize big events and his fashion sense is nowhere near Magnus’ but he thinks maybe that’s the point of marriage.It’s why the first wedding anniversary is the paper wedding – a call to the countless individual threads of the paper coming together to forge a connection strong enough to last.

He knows their connection will. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So. There’s something I gotta tell y’all that I didn’t wanna start with. I have never watched a single episode of this show. I did, however, watch an episode worth’s of Malec scenes throughout the seasons and had TheOceanIsMyInkwell’s support who gave the final okay so I wouldn’t completely butcher beloved characters. If you’re into Irondad/ MCU Spidey - do check out his stories! 
> 
> I hope this was kind of sort of fun to read because it was kind of sort of fun to write and, again, good luck to the best gal on the planet. *throws love and affection*


End file.
